Les carottes ça rend aimable !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Nawak/ La vie en communauté n'est pas facile, mais les solutions trouvées pour la facilité ne sont pas toujours les bonnes !RETRAVAILLEE 27/05/2012


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Nawak, décompression, légèrement OOC.

**Rating** : K

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Les carottes, ça rend aimable !**

* * *

**AC 195**

La guerre bat son plein. Pour venir à bout des forces d'Oz, cinq jeunes fougueux pilotes se battent pour instaurer la paix. Ils luttent sans relâche.

Pour plus de coordination, leurs mentors les ont rassemblé dans une grande bâtisse, bien cachée à l'intérieur d'une montagne. Cette dernière ne laisse pas filtrer leur présence et encore moins celle de leur Gundam.

Une petite organisation doit se faire pour permettre aux cinq jeunes gens de vivre ensemble, cinq nationalités, cinq caractères diamétralement opposés également.

La vie en communauté n'est pas facile, surtout pour deux d'entre eux habitués à la solitude. Encore une chance les Mads y ont pensé et leurs ont octroyé cinq chambres où ils peuvent s'isoler.

Nos cinq pilotes sont :

Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing, provenant de L1, cheveux bruns, regard cobalt de glace, des lèvres fines qui ne sourient jamais vraiment. Il a le corps fin musclé. Il est métissé Japonais ou tibétain avec du sang européen.

Duo Maxwell, pilote du DeathScythe, vient lui de L2. Ces cheveux châtains sont longs et tressés, des yeux améthyste qui rient presque constamment, des joues rebondies qui lui donnent un air bon enfant. Un corps presque squelettique dû aux privations de son enfance.

Trowa Barton, pilote du Heavy Arms, il ne connaît pas ses origines. Néanmoins, pour sa mission il est parti de L3. La moitié de son visage est mangé par une grande mèche de couleur brun-roux, cette dernière masque un des deux yeux émeraude. Il a un corps bien musclé caché derrière des vêtements qui n'en laissent rien deviner. Il est aussi très silencieux, il observe tout sans en avoir l'air, caché par ses cheveux.

Quatre Raberba Winner est l'héritier des exploitations minières de L4, il est arrivé sur Terre à bord du Sandrock. C'est un blond aux yeux bleus, ses traits enfantins cachent un caractère et un esprit forts. Tout le monde pourtant le considère comme un enfant de cœur avec son attitude d'angelot.

Le dernier est Chinois, il vient de L5, Wufei Chang pilote le Shenlong surnommé le Nataku en mémoire de sa femme défunte pour protéger l'armure mobile. Ses yeux ébènes sont assortis à ses cheveux qu'il attache en queue de cheval strique tout comme son caractère, c'est aussi le plus solitaire du groupe.

Tout ce petit monde doit vivre ensemble, bien sûr quand ils ne sont pas en mission. Seulement pour que l'harmonie règne, Quatre trouve la solution pour palier aux disputes. Chaque semaine un des soldats doit s'occuper du ménage, l'autre de la cuisine et un troisième de la lessive. Pendant que les deux restants pourront préparer les missions, rassembler les données nécessaires à leur exécution.

Cette solution n'enchante pas tout le monde, surtout Wufei qui n'a pas été habitué à exécuter des tâches féminines dans sa jeunesse. Cependant, Winner vient une fois de plus à la rescousse en trouvant les arguments pour le faire céder.

-« Tout le monde est à la même enseigne et surtout, il n'y a pas de femme pour le voir faire. »

Et puis tous sont sur le même niveau, ils ont été élevés pour être des soldats, à la rigueur un homme d'affaire pour Winner et certainement pas pour faire des bons époux et des hommes d'intérieurs.

Seul Trowa part avec un avantage puisqu'il a grandi au sein des mercenaires. Il a appris à faire la tambouille pour ses compagnons d'armes et tenir un camp.

Après quelques réticences, tout le monde se plie aux règles instaurées par le petit blond. Certains tours sautent ou sont simplement inversé quand ils partent en mission, c'est quand même le but premier de leur rassemblement.

Chacun y va de son idée pour préparer les repas. Heero a rassemblé du net certaines recettes faciles à réaliser qu'il a imprimé pour pouvoir les préparer et se créer un petit livre toujours à portée de main et surtout qui ne prend pas trop de place.

Quatre a acheté un livre de cuisine quand il a fait les courses. Etre de corvée « cuisine », cela veut dire qu'on est aussi de corvée « course. » Et ça entraîne une exemption de mission, si les cinq pilotes ne sont pas nécessaires pour l'exécuter.

Trowa puise dans ses souvenirs (1) et dans des choses qu'il a vues souvent préparées.

Duo y est allé à l'audace, avant de suivre des recettes du livre de Quatre, quand il a essuyé quelques réprimandes pour une nourriture presque immangeable la première semaine.

Wufei achète des plats « tout fait » qu'il réchauffe. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie !

µµµ

C'est déjà la cinquième fois que Duo est en cuisine. Il y met son cœur et son âme, comme pour tout ce qu'il fait. Quatre est de corvée ménage, il passe rapidement par la cuisine pour prendre l'aspirateur, il doit nettoyer (2) les chambres avant de pouvoir donner un coup de main à Trowa pour l'entretien des Gundams.

Heero se trouve également dans la cuisine pour récupérer les torchons à vaisselle afin de faire tourner une machine puisque c'est sa semaine de lessive et repassage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire de bon à manger ? » Demande Quatre au natté.

-« Soupe de carotte, filet de poulet, pomme de terre et haricots » Répond fièrement le châtain.

Winner soupire.

-« Encore des carottes, tu en fais à tous les repas ! »

-« C'est bon les carottes et puis excellent pour la vue ! » Répond Duo à l'Arabe qui s'est plaint.

-« Où as-tu entendu une pareille bêtise ? » Lâche le blond complètement sur le coup de cette révélation.

-« Tu as déjà vu un lapin avec des lunettes ! » Dit sérieusement le châtain.

Devant l'énormité de la réponse Winner ouvre la bouche. Yuy, lui, sourit des yeux, mais ça passe quasi inaperçu aux deux jeunes gens. Masquant le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres, le métis s'éclipse avec son linge sale vers la buanderie.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il n'y a que Maxwell pour arriver à faire oublier à Heero, la dureté de la guerre avec son raisonnement stupide de temps en temps. Mais pour être souvent parti en mission avec le natté, Yuy sait qu'il est presque aussi professionnel que lui. On peut compter sur Duo, sur son esprit vif et sa rage aux combats. Il n'a pas survécu à tout ses malheurs sans ça !

Heero a de l'admiration pour son collègue, comme pour les autres !

µµµ

Le lendemain, Duo a préparé une potée aux carottes avec des filets de dinde, une soupe aux cerfeuils.

Pour son dernier repas à réaliser cette semaine, Maxwell fait un steak, des frites et une salade de carottes râpées mélangée à du céleri rave.

En quittant la salle à manger, alors que Quatre et Duo s'attaquent à la vaisselle. Heero entend Wufei apostropher Trowa.

-« Les carottes à tous les repas, ça commence à m'énerver ! »

-« Je préfère ça à ce qu'on a mangé la première semaine » Répond nonchalamment Barton.

Heero sourit intérieurement en repensant aux pâtes de Duo qu'il avait saupoudré de sucre. Ce n'est pas que ce soit mauvais, mais ça surprend surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas. Tout le monde avait cru à des pâtes au beurre.

Tout comme les épinards au ketchup pour ne pas qu'on les goûte de trop. Le natté avait voulu faire des épinards pour l'apport en fer. Cependant, comme le châtain n'en aime pas le goût, plutôt que de mettre de la crème fraîche comme Yuy l'a fait la fois suivante, Duo a eu recours au ketchup.

Si la première semaine de cuisine de 02 a été désastreuse, que les autres pilotes ont toutefois mangé afin de s''alimenter, engloutissant au déjeuner et au souper puisque fait principalement de tartines. C'est le natté qui a réalisé le plus de progrès, il faut le reconnaître et c'est ce que veut faire constater Yuy à ses deux compagnons de guerre.

-« Au moins, il essaie » Murmure dans un premier temps Yuy avant de dire plus fort. « Il n'achète pas du tout fait ! » Défend-t-il en dépassant 03 et 05 en grande discussion.

Le métis arrive devant son PC où il commence à préparer la prochaine mission.

Un sourire victorieux apparaît chez 02 en entendant ce que vient de dire le brun en partant.

Duo et Quatre finissent rapidement la vaisselle afin de pouvoir vaquer à leur occupation. Demain, lundi, les rôles permuteront. Wufei sera de ménage, Duo à la lessive et Trowa en cuisine.

-« Maxwell, mission pour nous deux ! » Lui dit Heero quand le natté revient dans le salon.

-« J'arrive pour que tu me fasses le topo. »

En moins de deux heures, le natté est prêt pour la destruction d'une base navale dans les environs de Sank. Ils partiront tôt le lendemain matin, le DeathScythe accroché au Wing, le Gundam noir brouillant les ondes pour les deux appareils, les rendant ainsi indécelables par les forces ennemies.

Au fil des missions, Duo peut constater que le métis s'ouvre aux autres pilotes, même s'il reste très professionnel. Yuy est plus à l'écoute de ses coéquipiers, plus enclin à demander de l'aide, organisant des missions collectives plutôt que solitaire.

µµµ

Le tour de cuisine du natté revient. Pendant qu'il s'active devant le fourneau. Les quatre pilotes sont dans le salon à vaquer à leur activité. Heero devant son PC pour préparer la prochaine mission. Wufei lit, pendant que Trowa et Quatre vérifient l'inventaire des munitions.

-« Vous croyez qu'on va encore avoir droit aux carottes ? » Demande Wufei en descendant son livre sur ses genoux.

-« En tout cas, il en a acheté au marché, j'en ai vu à son retour » Admet le blond.

-« Qui lui dit qu'on en a assez ! » Reprend le Chinois.

-« Tu es le seul à te plaindre » Lâche Yuy de son PC.

-« Il n'est pas le seul, Heero ! Répond Winner. Il est seulement le seul qui le dit à haute voix. »

-« Il fait des efforts pour les varier, jamais deux fois la même recette ! » Proteste le métis.

-« C'est certain Yuy, mais je vais bientôt en être dégoûté. » Dit Chang.

Heero se lève et se rend à la cuisine où Maxwell prépare des carottes râpées avec des pommes râpées mélangées à un jus de citron pour que ces dernières restent bien blanches, dans un poêlon cuisent des raisins secs.

Le natté sourit à l'arrivant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares en plus des habituelles carottes ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Des pommes de terre rissolées et des cordons bleus » Répond le châtain en continuant de s'activer.

-« Tu sais qu'il existe d'autres légumes ? » Interroge 01.

-« Bien sûr ! » S'offusque 02.

-« On a tous une bonne vue » Certifie le métis.

Voyant son compagnon d'armes rougir légèrement, le brun se doute qu'il y a une autre raison à cet excès de carottes.

-« Je suis l'émissaire d'une réclamation presque collective. » Commence Yuy.

-« Tu es l'émissaire volontaire en plus ! » S'étonne Maxwell la bouche grande ouverte.

Il en oublie de mélanger ses pommes de terre. Reprenant son sang froid, Duo dit sérieusement en remuant dans sa poêle pour que ça n'accroche pas.

-« Parce que désigné c'est immanquablement Quatre qui aurait été envoyé. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'en préparer puisque ça marche. » Avoue le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce qui marche Duo ? » Demande Heero de plus en plus déboussolé par le comportement de son coéquipier.

-« Les carottes. Regarde ! »

Heero s'avance et voit sur un livre de cuisine qui s'appelle « L'art de préparer les carottes » Une phrase plus petite « Les carottes ça rend aimable ! »

Yuy sourit de bon cœur, met sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas dû à l'abus de carottes, Duo ! Mais d'avoir trouvé des compagnons d'armes compétents, un appui dans mon combat ! Je ne me sens plus seul ! De retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer comme à l'époque d'Odin. Voilà la raison Duo ! Pas tes carottes même si je les aime à petites doses. »

Laissant Maxwell un peu perplexe, Yuy retourne vers le salon toujours une étincelle dans les yeux.

-« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois que nous mangerons des carottes pour cette semaine » Dit Heero en se remettant devant son PC.

Yuy a raison, Duo n'a plus fait de carottes à chaque repas qu'il doit préparer, même s'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en faire au moins une fois par semaine quand il est de cuisine.

Les autres pilotes ne surent jamais ce que 01 et 02 se sont dit. Néanmoins, ils ne cherchèrent pas, trop heureux de ne plus être bourrés de cette racine à chaque repas. La seule chose qu'ils purent constater, c'est que le châtain et le métis tissaient des liens de plus en plus étroits et ça donnait une bonne ambiance dans la base, facilitant les combats pour la victoire et l'harmonie de la vie en communauté.

**OWARI**

* * *

(1) Réaction de ma bêta et il met au centre de la table un grand plat vide, puisqu'il n'a pas de souvenirs.

(2) Et non faire faire le ménage dans les chambres comme je l'avais d'abord écrit, je vois très bien Quatre aller chercher les Maganaks pour qu'il fasse la corvée à sa place.

**Notes**** : J'espère que ça vous a plu, cette idée met venu en entendant cette réplique dans la série Girlmore Girl. **


End file.
